


Fortune

by Opalsong



Series: Bunnies and Sparkles [16]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Fortune Telling, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Prompt: Cait Sith + Fortune
Series: Bunnies and Sparkles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077443
Kudos: 9





	Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/PodfiDIC/2020/Fortune.mp3) | 00:00:37 | 1 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

Telling fortunes was hard. Telling fortunes though a remote controlled cat plushie was even harder.

Neither was as hard as spying.

Or so he thought.

The fortune he gave Aerith in the Temple of the Ancients was the hardest thing he'd ever done (including being crushed to death moments later. He could fix that. He couldn't fix what was in her future).


End file.
